Jedi knows no love
by intoxiquekated
Summary: AU fic. Anakin's a discipline Jedi role model. Padmé's still the senator. A/A!!! R/R please! *COMPLETED!*
1. The chosen one

Disclaimer: It all belongs to George Lucas.  
  
A/N: This is a 100% AU fic. R/R please. The names of all the swordplay and skills are made up by me.  
  
Note: ^ means the thoughts/ flashbacks.  
  
Anakin Skywalker stood in front of the Jedi council, his face an expression of determination. He held his light blue lightsabar in his hand, bringing it above his right shoulder. The light from his weapon brought out the dark blue of his eyes.  
  
"The Yo-Zhak," Master Windu intoned solemnly. Immediately, Anakin moved into a series of actions that combined both martial arts and gymnastics. He did a flip and landed on his feet gracefully. His eyes met the twinkling ones of his master, Obi-wan, who gave him a discreet nod.  
  
"The Shou-Da you must do, a Jedi you will be," Master Yoda said, waving his walking stick. Anakin nodded and breathed in deeply. This was his final test, and the most difficult. He raised his lightsabar and began a series of handsprings, flips, and skillful swordplay. With the grace of a Jedi, he landed on his feet silently. Using the force, he calmed his breathing. Yoda nodded and waved him away. Anakin bowed and walked out, his master following behind.  
  
***  
  
"Well master, how did I do?" Anakin asked, as they made their way to the quarters. He fiddled with the handle of his lightsabar nervously, almost anxiously, as he waited for Obi-wan's opinion.  
  
Obi-wan looked at his padawan and grinned. "Relax Anakin, you did good. You will become a Jedi knight. I assure you. Your martial arts was flawless and your use of the force, if I do say so myself, is much better than anyone your age."  
  
"Really master?" At fifteen, Anakin would be the youngest and fastest padawan to become a Jedi knight. "I will become a Jedi knight?" Obi-wan nodded. He walked into his room, then turned, and smiled at his padawan who was standing at the door. Although fifteen years older, Obi-Wan was only an inch or so taller than Anakin.  
  
"Remember Anakin, when you become a Jedi knight, use your authority for good. Never misuse it." He gave Anakin a kind smile.  
  
***  
  
Master Yoda sat on his chair, a smile on his wrinkled green face, his faithful walking stick beside him. He nodded at the young padawan kneeling in front of him, a padawan who in a matter of seconds would become a Jedi knight. "Twentieth Jedi Knight you are, Anakin Skywalker. Do Obi-wan honour, you have. Train well, young Skywalker. Expect great things from you, we do."  
  
Anakin stood up and bowed respectfully. "Yes master Yoda. I will not let you down." He controlled his expression on his face to one of solemn grimness. Master Yoda waved him away and Anakin dismissed himself. Closing the door to the meditation room behind him, he jumped up in happiness with a loud cheer. "I'm a Jedi!!!" He exclaimed to the world. Running all the way to his quarters, he repeated the mantra. "I'm a Jedi. I'm a Jedi. I'm finally a Jedi!"  
  
^Anakin, why are you shouting away for?^ Obi-wan's voice came through his mind sternly.  
  
^Master, I'm finally a Jedi. I passed the trials. I'm a knight!^  
  
^Can't you not think so loudly? It hurts my brain. I'm your master. Don't you think I would know you got chosen?^  
  
Anakin, by that time, has reached the quarters his master and him shared. He opened the door and grinned, a happy boyish grin. His master shook his head, before smiling along with his ex-padawan. Anakin's enthusiasm was contagious.  
  
"Anakin, becoming a Jedi knight is good. But you must remember this. The three rules of a Jedi. No hate, no anger, and no-." "No love. Yes master," Anakin said with a nod. "I remember, master. Possession is forbidden. Attachment is forbidden. Compassion is needed," he recited.  
  
Obi-wan nodded with a satisfied grin. "I have train you well Anakin. Oh and Anakin? You can stop calling me master now. You are officially no more my padawan, remember? We are now of equal rank."  
  
"No master, I still have much to learn from you. You are like my father, and my mentor. I can never be of equal rank with you," Anakin exclaimed, looking appalled at Obi-wan's statement.  
  
Obi-wan smiled at his apprentice kindly. "Anakin, you will mature and learn in time. One day you'll be even better than me. I am very proud to have the chosen one as my padawan. And I am very proud of how you turned out. Now, my newly knighted ex-padawan, we have a mission."  
  
Anakin nodded. ^My first mission^ he thought, his eyes brightening. ^I promise you this master, I will not be a failure.^  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
Tbc..  
  
A/N: This story by the way is A/A, even thought Padmé is not mentioned yet. Just an explanation. This chapter is just to set the foundation for the story. A jedi shall not know love see, and that's the major obstacle he'll face with Padmé. I know the first chapter isn't much, but please R/R. I live for the reviews… =P 


	2. Anakin: Jedi Master

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns the character as well as all of star wars… I on the other hand, own nothing. So being me, I've decided to steal his characters for awhile. Sue me not, I mean no harm. I'm a poor kid with no money. I kid you not.  
  
"The Jedi council has given you and your padawan a mission," Obi-wan said to the young but tall and broad shouldered, blond hair nineteen year old. Although young and boyish looking, with his sparkling deep blue eyes and lopsided grin, the Jedi knight in front of his was a role model to all Jedi. Puberty really got to him, Obi-wan thought as he surveyed his ex- padawan.  
  
With his good looks, his slightly cocky, confident attitude and his quick wit, Anakin Skywalker was quite the ladies' man. He was tall, standing at a height of 6 foot 1. He was towering even over Obi-wan, who would always remember Anakin as the little squirt of nine who complained of the cold oh so often. Obi-wan smiled in satisfaction inwardly. His padawan had learnt well. Although nineteen and young, he was probably the best Jedi around, with both exceptional skills and knowledge of the force. Anakin followed the Jedi rules well. No hate, no anger and no love. Although he could have any girl he wanted at snap of his fingers (including the fifty years old librarian at the Jedi archives), he never gave in to temptation. He didn't even waver once at the face of temptation, and that was remarkable for even a Jedi knight, much less a nineteen years old Jedi knight, chosen one or not.  
  
Obi-wan blushed sheepishly as he recalled a time, long ago, when he was nineteen and a padawan of Qui-Gon. He had fallen in love with a fellow Jedi, a girl called Sue-Ki. He and her had a secret relationship for awhile, until Qui-Gon caught them together. He was disciplined severely several times, before he was finally cured of his infatuation. Even him, the mature Obi-wan, who surpassed his master in wisdom, had fallen to the temptation of love. Yes, Obi-wan has taught Anakin well.  
  
Meanwhile, the subject of Obi-wan's thoughts had been tapping his feet, not of impatience, but more of puzzlement. "Master? Master Obi-wan? Obi-wan!" Anakin finally raised his voice sternly. Obi-wan blinked slightly, and gave a sheepish smile. Anakin shook his head. "Master, you should know better. A Jedi must be alert at all times."  
  
"Yes yes," Obi-wan replied, somewhat impatiently, slightly annoyed at being lectured by his ex-padawan, even though he knew Anakin was right. "I was thinking about something. Don't worry. Relax," he advised his ex-padawan and very good friend/son, who was standing stiffly with his hands clasped together.  
  
Anakin nodded in respect, not relaxing from his stiff position. Obi-wan sighed. Perhaps he had trained Anakin too well. Obi-wan cleared his throat and continued. "Anyway, as I was saying Anakin, the Jedi council has given you and your padawan a mission. You are to assist me in protecting the senator of Naboo against assassins, whom we have no idea who at the moment." He waited for Anakin's reaction; he expected Anakin to be happy to finally see Padmé again. Instead, Anakin sighed. "Why the unhappiness, Anakin?"  
  
"Nothing, master Obi-wan. I am grateful for the council to grant me yet another mission, and for my padawan to gain experience. It's just that politicians, I don't trust them much," Anakin replied, with a shrug. "The system doesn't work," Anakin said.  
  
Obi-wan frowned. "Anakin, you know better than to insult the system. I agree that politicians are not to be trusted, but they are essential in the republic."  
  
Anakin nodded again. "Yes master." Obi-wan studied his friend's serious face. "Do you even know who the senator of Naboo is?"  
  
Anakin shook his head, with a small sheepish grin. "You know I don't care much for politics, master Obi-wan. They're boring. Give me a lightsaber match any day." Obi-wan smiled widely, scratching his beard. "Well, just for background information, since you're going to be protecting the senator, you should know who it is, shouldn't you?" Anakin nodded uncertainly. "Well, Anakin, the senator of Naboo is Padmé Naberrie, the former queen Amidala." Obi-wan winked at his fellow Jedi knight. "You do remember her, do you not?" he added teasingly.  
  
"Of course, master," Anakin exclaimed. "She was a great help during the federation war. And she played a part in saving me from slavery, although Qui-Gon played a bigger part," Anakin said. Obi-wan smiled.  
  
"Oh? Is that all, my very young fellow Jedi? I seemed to recall a padawan of mine, only a wee age of nine, having a crush on her." Anakin smirked, running his hair through his short curls. Even though he was a Jedi knight and could keep his hair long, he wanted to leave it short, to remember the stage where he was a mere padawan.  
  
"Master Obi-wan, you must be mistaken. I could never gave a crush on Padmé, I'm a Jedi," he announced. His eyes however, sparkled humorously. Obi-wan gave him a knowing nod, before pushing Anakin out of his room. "Go and pack, and inform Carl about the mission." Carl was Anakin's padawan, and a very intelligent thirteen year old boy. Being only six years younger than Anakin, he looked up to Anakin like a brother and a role model.  
  
Anakin nodded and walked out of the room, his mind thinking of the brown- haired girl whom he had mistaken for an angel so many years ago.  
  
***  
  
"Senator Amidala, the Jedi protectors will be here in four hours or so. Would you like to greet them or should I send them straight to their chambers?" Cordé, one of Padmé's new handmaiden asked. Padmé sighed. She had lots of paperwork to rush before the meeting, but she knew it was respectful to greet the Jedi who would be protecting her.  
  
"I will be meeting them Cordé," she said regally as she led the way to her quarters. Closing the door behind her, she gave a sigh of relief and ginned at her handmaiden. "Do you know who are the Jedi who would be protecting me?" She asked, taking of her huge headset and allowing her brown curls to fall over her shoulders. Cordé shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry milady, I do not know. But Captain Panaka said that they were very experience Jedi knights. Don't worry. The separatists don't have a chance!" Cordé exclaimed patriotically, causing Padmé to smile in amusement.  
  
"Thank You Cordé. I would like to retire now. Please call me when the Jedi protectors arrive," she announced, waving at Cordé to dismiss herself.  
  
***  
  
"Carl-Juan Shepherd! Sit down and relax. We will reach there soon," Anakin said, his eyes opening. He had been meditating with Obi-wan when Carl's nuisance finally pushed to his limits. "I know you're excited to go to Naboo. Trust me, I am too. It's a beautiful country. Isn't that right Obi- wan?" Anakin asked, turning to his friend.  
  
Obi-wan opened his eyes and smiled. "It is a wonderful country. But remember Carl, we have a mission there, and not to play." Anakin nodded in agreement. Carl scowled, but nodded. "Yes masters," he greeted.  
  
A pilot walked into the room and announced that they would be reaching Naboo soon. Anakin nodded and gave some last-minute instructions for the pilot, before turning to the older Jedi. He gave Obi-wan his lopsided smirk, but Obi-wan saw something in his eyes. Just a flash, but it was there. Anakin Skywalker, good in the force and exceptional skills, powerful and strong, nervous?  
  
***  
  
  
  
Ok… I'll write until here for now. R/R please and tell me how the story is. I know, I will get to the part where Anakin and Padmé finally meet. =P 


	3. When they meet again

Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me. If I own Star Wars, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions to fulfil my fantasy, would I?  
  
A/N: ^ means flashback/thoughts.  
  
A knock on the thick wooden door with ornate carvings woke Padmé, senator of Naboo, up. She blinked tiredly, before cursing herself for falling asleep when she had so much work to do. The knock came again, meek but insistent. Padmé gave a an annoyed sound, but walked over to open the door. She nodded at her handmaidens, Dormé and Sabé.  
  
"Milady, the Jedi Masters will be arriving soon," Sabé announced. Padmé furrowed her eyebrows and glanced at her chrono, before giving a soft cry. "Hurry," she urged her handmaidens. "It wouldn't do to give a bad first impression to the Jedi Masters." Sabé and Dormé nodded and hurried to dress their senator up.  
  
"Milady, would you like your formal wear?" Dormé asked. Padmé stared at the thick clothing before shaking her head. "Just give me something simple, but modest," she ordered.  
  
***  
  
"Master Anakin? Master Anakin?" Carl asked meekly. His master gave him a kind smile and tilted his head slightly, in question. "I was wondering, when will I get a mission of my own?" At Anakin's raised eyebrows, Carl hurried to explain. "Not that it's bad going on missions with you, master. I am truly glad to be your apprentice, but I would like some experience on my own."  
  
"My young padawan learner, be patient. You are still not up to the standard set for you. One day, you will. But for now, be mindful of your thoughts," Anakin chided. Carl nodded meekly. Obi-wan, who had been watching from the side, gave a small smile. Not so many years ago, he had repeated the same thing to Anakin himself.  
  
^Master? How come I don't get to go on missions on my own?" A twelve years old blond haired boy, apprentice of Obi-wan, asked, his midnight blue eyes honest and sincere. Obi-wan smiled kindly. "Anakin, be patient. You are still not up to standard. One day you will, my young apprentice. But for now, be mindful of your thoughts, and learn." Anakin nodded.^  
  
"We are touching down on Naboo," a droid proclaimed, entering the room and waking Obi-wan from his reverie. He stood up and bowed at the pilot that followed behind the droid.  
  
"Here we go," he heard Anakin mutter, and Obi-wan smiled. No matter how much Anakin had protested of his secret crush on Padmé, Obi-wan knew that Anakin was eager and anxious to finally meet her again, after ten years.  
  
***  
  
Padmé stood at the foot of aircraft, and watched as three Jedi walked down the slope to the ground. "Three?" she muttered. "Don't you think that's too much?" A fellow politician, Bail Organo, heard her. With an appalled look, he turned to Padmé. "My dear, that's too little. Your life is very precious, to the senate, to Naboo," he paused and glanced away almost shyly. "And to me." Padmé smiled awkwardly and turned away, pretending not to have heard his last statement.  
  
She walked forward and greeted the Jedi protectors. As she walked closer, the Jedi leading seemed to spark a distant memory, buried deep in her mind. Her smiled widened into a genuine smile. "Master Kenobi," she greeted. Obi- wan bowed and shook her hand.  
  
"It is good to see you again, milady," Obi-wan greeted. "You are well, are you not?"  
  
"Very well," Padmé replied. Her eyes met the deep blue eyes of the taller, quieter Jedi behind him, who had been standing stiffly with his hands clasped. Even slightly hunched, he towered over Obi-wan. Padmé returned his intense stare, before something in his eyes flashed across. A flash that she saw once in the eyes of a little boy in Tattooine when he asked her if she was an angel. A quick-witted, intelligent boy who promised that he would marry her one day.  
  
"Ani? Ani, is that you?" She asked, incredulously. Anakin stepped forward and bowed formally. "Hello, milady," he greeted. "It is good to see you again," he said, repeating Obi-wan's words.  
  
Padmé shook her head as she surveyed the handsome young man in front of her. He had improved a lot as far as physical attributes were concern, and yet he was so different from the cheerful boy she once knew. His full lips were formed in a straight line and the muscle in his clean-shaven jaw was tightened, giving him a serious and grim look. Padmé would have like to survey Anakin longer, when a movement caught her eye. She turned and lowered her head slightly, to meet the eyes of a brown-eyed boy. He gave a grin and bowed. "I'm Carl-Juan Shepherd. Call me Carl, almost everyone does, except Master Yoda. Do you know Master Yoda? He's weird and bad- tempered and he speaks funny." Carl was cut short by Anakin, who gave his padawan a glare.  
  
"Carl! Where are your manners? Master Yoda is a remarkable Jedi." Anakin bent slightly and glared at Carl. "You will know your place, my young padawan. And you will listen to my lead, do you understand me, Carl?" His padawan blushed a deep red and nodded, looking down at the floor.  
  
Padmé glanced at Anakin, surprised. "You're a Jedi knight?"  
  
"Yes milady, for four years now." Anakin straightened his back proudly. Padmé studied him. "I'm sure you're a very good Jedi knight," she finally commented.  
  
Anakin didn't lose his grim expression, although one end of his lips did quirk up a little. "I do only what is of my duty, milady." He bowed. "Rest assure I will do my best to protect you."  
  
"Then I am glad, Ani," Padmé replied. Turning on her heels, she led them into her huge mansion. "The servants will show you your rooms, Master Jedi," she said. Turning, she gave a regal nod of her head. "I will retire. I will be honoured if you accept my invitation for dinner," she said. Obi- wan nodded. "Of course, milady." Padmé nodded and walked off.  
  
"I like her, she's pretty. How old is she master?" Carl asked. Anakin glanced at his padawan.  
  
"A Jedi will not give in to temptation, Carl. I've told you before." "Yes master," Carl replied, scowling a little. Walking in front of both masters, even though it was rude, he ran into the rooms. Anakin opened his mouth to call him back when Obi-wan gave a chuckle.  
  
"Master Obi-wan?" Anakin asked, surprised. "Are you laughing at me?"  
  
Obi-wan nodded. "Cut him a little slack, Anakin. Your padawan is trying his best. Relax. Carl is still young and will have many experiences while growing up." Anakin merely nodded.  
  
"Obi-wan, I believe a Jedi should never even be cut a little slack. They should never even think of NOT keeping to the three golden rules. Master, you taught me those rules, remember?"  
  
Obi-wan sighed, and nodded. ^I'm beginning to regret it, Anakin^ he thought as Anakin walked into the room. Within moments, he could hear Carl getting lectured. ^I'm beginning to regret it.^  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry… My dog's making a lot of noise, so I'm gonna bring him for a walk. Hence, I'm stopping here for now. R/R please! 


	4. Love catches up

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns it. If I own Star Wars, Anakin would never have become Darth Vadar. Nope, never!!! Wahaha…  
  
"Carl, I'm going over to the garden to meditate. If Obi-wan finds me, tell him I'll be back before dinner, ok?" Anakin said to his padawan, as he slipped on his Jedi robes over his plain white shirt and brown pants. Carl- Juan looked up at his master and nodded. "Yes master," he agreed in his Coruscant accent. Carl-Juan was born in Coruscant, and his accent was the exact same of Obi-wan Kenobi's.  
  
Anakin nodded and made his way to the garden. There was still three to four hours before dinner and he knew that the garden was the best place for him to meditate. As he walked deep into the garden, using the force to guide him to a quiet and peaceful area, he sensed a soothing and familiar presence. Furrowing his blond eyebrows, he tilted his head and walked into a clearing. His mouth opened wide as he took in breathtaking scenery— the thundering waterfalls, the green grass, some wild and harmless native animals and … Padmé?  
  
Just at that moment, Padmé turned, and her eyes widened. "Ani!" she greeted cheerfully, walking over to him. Anakin cleared his throat and bowed formally.  
  
"How coincidental to see you here, milady," he greeted. Padmé's smile dimmed just a little. "Ani, it's just me and you. You don't have to be so formal, unless you would prefer me calling you Anakin instead?" Padmé asked.  
  
"That would be good milady," Anakin replied and Padmé blinked at him, stupefied. "You want me to call you Anakin?"  
  
"Yes milady. I'm rather ashamed of my brattish self when I was nine, and I would prefer it if I am never reminded of that stage," Anakin replied, sitting down on the grass. Padmé followed suit, her eyes never leaving his.  
  
"Brattish self?" she asked, before mentally hitting herself for the lack of vocabulary. Anakin didn't seemed to notice as he nodded. "Yes, I now realized why Master Yoda was so unwilling to accept me into the Jedi order. I was terrible boy," he said, smirking slightly.  
  
"This is the first time I've seen you smile since you were a kid," Padmé commented. "And you were not a brat. You were this intelligent young boy with exceptional flying skills," she praised, causing Anakin to blush profusely. "You've grown up, haven't you, Anakin?"  
  
Anakin looked surprised at her question, but he nodded, somewhat shyly. "I guess I have grown up."  
  
"Anakin, don't grow up too fast, ok? Promise me, you won't try to grow up to fast," Padmé pleaded, impulsively putting a hand on his. Anakin looked down and swallowed loudly. He had never experienced a feeling like this before. When Padmé touched him, he could feel his heart beat faster. Heck, one look at her could send him into hyperdrive! He turned away, trying to bury the thoughts. **Just an infatuation. Just an infatuation** He repeated that mantra to himself, before giving Padmé a nod.  
  
"I'll try," he promised. Changing the subject, he asked. "So, what were you doing here all alone? It's dangerous to be out here alone, you know? No wonder the assassinations were so close to success," he lectured her, with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.  
  
"This is my own secret spot. Not even my handmaidens know it exist."  
  
"I know," Anakin retorted, pointing a finger at his broad chest. Padmé looked at him quizically. "How did you know this place existed? It's buried so deep in the garden, no one bothers to look." Anakin shrugged and stared out at the majestic waterfalls. "The force brought me here," he said, seeming puzzled himself. "I don't why, but the force brought me here."  
  
Padmé glanced at him, Anakin seemed almost vulnerable. She smiled at him and stood up. "I'll see at dinner then, Master Jedi," she said, her voice tinted with ironic amusement. Anakin stood up, ever the gentleman, and bowed. "I won't miss dinner for the world," he muttered, with a mocking smirk on his face, before looking surprised, as though he suddenly realized he had been flirting with him. Standing still, he scratched his jaw and nodded to the beautiful senator in front of him. As she walked off and the trees buried her from his sight, a distant memory pushed its way to the surface of his mind.  
  
**Are you an angel?**  
  
Anakin turned around, and got ready to meditate, to clear the thoughts from his mind. So intend was he on chasing the long forgotten memory, he didn't even realized when he accidentally muttered something under his breath.  
  
"You're still an angel."  
  
***  
  
"Master Obi-wan, dinner's ready. Master Anakin's going to dinner later. He's meditating," Carl informed his grand-master. Obi-wan, who had been practicing his lightsabar skills, nodded, and deactivated his green lightsabar. With a wink at Carl, he gestured towards the dining room.  
  
"Carl, how do you like being the apprentice of Anakin?" Obi-wan asked, attempting to make pleasant conversation, seeing that the boy probably never had an enjoyable conversation with his very strict master. Carl looked up at the wise-looking, bearded man with bright, honest eyes.  
  
"Master Anakin is a great master. I feel honored to be the padawan of the chosen one. He truly is a good Jedi," Carl replied. Obi-wan merely smiled.  
  
"But?" he asked.  
  
Carl gathered up his courage. "I know that master Anakin's doing all that he is doing for me, and I am glad to have a loving master. He's like a brother to me, but sometimes I wish I could do things like other Jedi. Master Anakin's always so uptight. I could never joke with him, or truly tell him how I feel. He'll give me a long lecture." Carl played with his brown Jedi robe. "But I'll survive. Master Anakin saved my life more times than I can count, and I know he's doing all that he's doing to bring me up in the right way. He just wants me to be a good Jedi. If I can be half of Master Anakin, I will be proud."  
  
"You look up to Anakin?" Obi-wan asked, with a kind smile at the young teen, with his cropped hair and a short stump of ponytail behind. Carl-Juan nodded. "Anakin's a good man, Carl. He is just concern for you," Obi-wan told Carl. Carl nodded again, and muttered 'yes, master.' As they entered the huge dining room, Obi-wan made a vow to talk to Anakin as soon as possible about cutting his padawan and himself some slack.  
  
***  
  
Anakin rushed into the dining room, his feet barely touching the ground as he ran gracefully. He stopped himself outside the room, and smoothed the imaginary wrinkles in his Jedi robe. Wiping the perspiration off his forehead, he opened the door. The group of people who had been happily eating and talking all stopped their conversations and turned to stare at him.  
  
Anakin never did like being the center of attention. He would rather much prefer standing on one side, and brood. Now, his face turned a deep red, as he muttered a 'sorry'. Obi-wan couldn't help but give a small chuckle. Anakin suddenly looked his age, instead of the wise man who had grown up too fast. Anakin heard his friend's laughter and he narrowed his eyes.  
  
**Do you mind not embarrassing me further, Obi-wan?**  
  
**I'm sorry, my very young friend. But did you realize that you are blushing?**  
  
**I am not!**  
  
**I'm sure you aren't, Anakin.**  
  
Anakin couldn't help but smirk at his master's ironically amused tone. He walked over to the table.  
  
"Milady, forgive me. I lost track of the time."  
  
Padmé was in her 'senator' mode, and she nodded regally at Anakin, excusing him for his lateness, while in actual fact she would love to tease him about his still-red face. As Anakin sat down at the empty spot next to her, she felt her heartbeat accelerating. She stole a glance at Anakin, who was busy eating. He was handsome, with his smooth, chiseled face and midnight- blue eyes. His short curls looked soft and Padmé wanted to run a finger through them to see if they were as soft as they looked. Anakin gave his lopsided grin at a joke Obi-wan was saying, and Padmé felt her heart drop. When he smiled, it was as though the world brightened up suddenly.  
  
**Whoa! Padmé, what are you thinking?! He's a young boy. He's Ani. Not just any other Ani. But your Ani. You can't think of him romantically. Definitely not!** Padmé thought.  
  
But she couldn't help herself. As Anakin lectured his padawan, Padmé observed him. He had matured, too much, perhaps. He was too uptight, too stiff. But when he smiled, he looked like the boy she once met in Tattoine. When he smiled, her heart ached for him. She wanted him, more than life itself, but how could she be in love with a boy who had matured into someone she barely knew?  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Writing until here for now. Reviews please!!! 


	5. Awkward moments

Disclaimer: George and the star wars people own star wars. duh! I'm just fulfilling my fantasy. No money earned, so don't sue! () means thoughts or flashbacks.  
  
"Anakin, the council has ordered me to go to Besaid to protect the senator, Ooi Choon Foo," Obi-wan informed his friend. "I am to leave immediately. The council also wants Carl to go with me."  
  
Anakin looked up, surprised, his dark blue eyes studying his ex-master's face. "Carl? I mean, I am grateful that the council thinks so highly of my young apprentice, but do you think he is ready to be away from me?"  
  
"Anakin, you went on your first mission without me when you were eleven. Weren't you even younger?" Obi-wan teased. "The council knows what to do."  
  
"Of course," Anakin replied. He hesitated for awhile. "Carl knows of all this?" Obi-wan nodded. "May the force be with you, master obi-wan, and to my padawan too." As if realizing something, Anakin asked. "What about me?"  
  
"You will stay to protect Senator Amidala," Obi-wan said, turning to leave. "Master," he heard Anakin blurt out suddenly. Obi-wan closed his eyes momentarily, as that one word brought back memories of a young boy whom he had treated like his very own son, and still do. He turned back to the handsome young man, and gave him a quizzical tilt of his head. Anakin swallowed.  
  
"Take care, master. And take care of Carl."  
  
"I WILL treat him like my own grandson," Obi-wan assured, with a promising tone in his voice. *** Padmé closed her thick file of paperwork. She had the sudden urge to talk to someone, but as it was a national holiday tomorrow, her handmaidens were all home with their family. She stretched her neck and walked towards the door, hearing a small polite knock. Swinging open the door, it revealed the handsome face of her Jedi protector, Anakin Skywalker.  
  
"Ani-," she blurted out, stopping herself in time. "Anakin, what brings you here?" Anakin glanced at her with his midnight-blue eyes, before bowing low. "Senator Amidala, I have come to inform you that I shall be your sole protector. Master Obi-wan and my padawan has been posted to another mission."  
  
Padmé's eyes dimmed in disappointment. Over the weeks, she had come to appreciate the company of Carl, who reminded her so much of little Anakin. Carl had often sneaked into her room while his master meditated, to talk to her. She suspected that the little dude had a teeny crush on her, but she dismissed me as child-like infatuation. After all, Ani had a crush on her too, but it apparently faded throughout the years. "Oh, thank you then, Master Jedi, for informing me." Anakin nodded and bowed again.  
  
"You're welcome, milady." As he turned to walk away, Padmé let out a "Anakin". Half-turning, Anakin looked at her with his intense stare, his eyebrows raised questioningly. His curls that had grown long through the last three weeks fell over his forehead, making his face look more boyish and handsome, more the nineteen year old boy he should be.  
  
Padmé realized with a start that she was staring at him, and she lowered her eyes shyly. "Anakin, I have decided to take a long break. Actually, I was forced to make the decision to take a long break from the Senate, especially with all the attempts on my life. I will be going to the lake country. You would come?" She asked.  
  
"Of course, milady. How else would I protect you?" He said, gracing her with his grin. "However, I would suggest you leave your servants and handmaidens here, in Theed." As Padmé opened her mouth to protest, Anakin hurriedly explained. "I'm not suspecting them, they're probably totally loyal to you," he justified. "It's just that right now everyone, including your handmaidens, may be an assasinator. I'm just doing my duty, milady."  
  
Padmé racked her brains to retort, to her maddening annoyance, she actually saw logic in his statement. With a resigned sigh, she turned to her Jedi protector, and nodded. *** "What did you put in here? Stones?" Anakin asked, as he lifted her bags almost effortlessly, his face contorted in mock pain. "We're taking an extended vacation, not moving Naboo to Tattoine," he said, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the flier. He turned to face the control panel, hiding the spark of electricity he had felt when he touched her hand.  
  
"Ha-ha, Anakin," Padmé replied, rolling her eyes at the typical teenager comment. As she watched him fiddle with the control with a determined and serious look on his handsome face, her mind began to wonder. (How can one boy be so typically teenager, and suddenly transform into a perfect Jedi?)  
  
"Is there something wrong, milady?" Anakin asked, his hands self- consciously touching his tanned face. Padmé blinked, then scowled. She gave a resigned sigh. "Ani-, Anakin, I've told you many many times, you don't have to address me as milady. I'm on leave now remember? I'm just plain old Padmé." Padmé gave a smile as she sat down next to Anakin, her shoulders touching his broad ones.  
  
"Plain and old? That's not possible," Anakin blurted out, before he could gain control of his thoughts and feelings. Padmé turned her head sharply, expecting to see Anakin's trademark, rare lopsided smirk. Instead, a pair of serious, yet hopeful midnight-blue eyes met her honey brown ones. Not knowing what to do, Padmé looked down. She was aware of her feelings for Anakin, feelings that was so strong that it felt like a firestorm, eating everything in its path. Everyday, as she stared at him, a little part of her dies in the knowledge that he would never be hers.  
  
"I'm sorry," Anakin apologized, swallowing hard. "That was wrong."  
  
"You don't have to apologize," was the simple reply. "I shall retire," Padmé said abruptly. Anakin, ever the Jedi, stood up politely and bowed. His eyes followed her back that was covered partly by her dark curls all the way to her room, before sitting down. As he closed his eyes, he relaxed his body. And yet his mind was ever vigilant, ready to protect the woman he love with all his might. ***  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm really behind the update thing, and I apologize. My computer was down. sorry. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Oh, and do review? It's encouraging. 


	6. The kiss

Disclaimer: Ah, George thought of it and fulfilled his fantasy. I'm just fulfilling mine. Don't sue, I can't pay. =P ^ means thoughts/flashbacks.  
  
Anakin Skywalker opened his dark blue eyes tiredly, looking around to see what had woke him up. His tiredness gave way to alert sharpness and he jumped up, his hand already on his lightsaber. As he noted the source of the insistent beeping, he relaxed and gave one of his rare lopsided smile. "R-2, you can stop now. What's wrong?" The little droid gave a series of beeps and Anakin turned to C-3PO for interpretation.  
  
"Well Master Ani, it seems that we will be reaching the lake country very soon. Would you like to take control of the flier?" Anakin nodded and strode towards the control panel, strapping himself to the seat. Being the talented flyer he was, he bought the flyer down smoothly and effortlessly. He flipped the control from air to water, and the flyer skidded over the smooth, clear waters, stopping effortlessly at the steps that led to a huge mansion.  
  
"C-3PO, would be so kind as to wake the senator up?" Anakin asked, as he switched off the power. He turned. And nearly died of a heart attack. Padmé was standing directly in front of him, her eyebrows raised in question, her mouth curled up in amusement. "I'm already up, Master Jedi," she informed him.  
  
Anakin covered his shock and bowed. "I observed," he retorted. "Well, milady, it seems that we have reached our destination." He tilted his blond head at the door, and Padmé walked out, followed by the two droids, leaving Anakin with the bags. With a inaudible sigh, Anakin picked up two of the bags in each hand. His eyebrows furrowed suddenly, as he realized there were many more bags. He knew that it was wrong to use the force for his convenience, but he decided to make an exception. With a wave of his hands, the bags floated up and followed Anakin out.  
  
***  
  
Padmé walked side by side with her very tall Jedi Protector, her mouth in a soft smile, as she recalled Anakin's startled look earlier in the flyer. She held onto one corner of her gown, that was bare-backed, and pastel colored, with light blue, yellow, pink and hints of green.  
  
Anakin was dressed in his usual Jedi robes, his back slightly hunched, as he listened to Padmé's sweet voice, that was soft and soothing. He nodded and smirked a little to show that he understood the joke Padmé was sharing him.  
  
Padmé sighed. "Anakin, would it kill you to show a little more expression now and then? You're nineteen, not thirty," she chided him. Anakin glanced at her in surprise, then back at his black boots. "I do show expression," Anakin said. "It's just that I don't find many things funny. I have a huge responsibility to the galaxy," he muttered, and Padmé could hear the pride in his voice.  
  
"You do love being a Jedi, huh?"  
  
"I am glad to be one of the privilege few," Anakin replied. They walked in silence to the end of the balcony and Anakin put his hands on the railing. "But," he paused, as if confessing a terrible secret. "I sometimes wish to just be a normal child leading a normal life."  
  
"Normal life?" Padmé repeated, an eyebrow raised. She lifted her chin slightly to look at Anakin in the eyes. Brown eyes met blue.  
  
Anakin nodded. He looked deep into her eyes, and he had a feeling that he was falling, and somehow, deep inside him, he knew that he would never be able to turn back. He didn't care. Unknowingly, almost absentmindedly, he leaned closer to her. Their lips met in a soft kiss. Slowly, he deepened the kiss, when Padmé turned away suddenly.  
  
Awkwardly, Anakin looked at her, his eyes lost and confused. "I'm sorry?"  
  
"You have a whole life ahead of you Anakin. I would not do anything to jeopardize it," Padmé said, or rather, pleaded, begging for Anakin to understand. She did not meant to hurt him. Never.  
  
Anakin kept silent for awhile, his eyes focused on a small island far away in the distance. After moments of unbearable silence, he turned towards Padmé, and bowed formally, mockingly. "Of course, milady," he said, his voice expressionless. But it was his eyes that struck Padmé most.  
  
It was cold and almost dangerous.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Never expected it to be so agnsty. review please! PLEASE! =P 


	7. Promise to the angel

Disclaimer: I'm doing this without the knowledge of George Lucas and I beg forbearance. I'm just another deprived person fulfilling my fantasies through fanfiction.  
  
A/N: To JoJo, don't worry. Anakin's nowhere near evil. I won't bear to. =P  
  
Padmé walked along the beach, her feet digging into the hot, white sand. The waters sparkled and occasionally, a glimpse of the star of David could be seen on the clear waters now and then. A native sea bird of Naboo, the sealugg, flew above her head, and Padmé longed to be like that sealugg, free of troubles.  
  
"Company?" A voice appeared out of nowhere. A very familiar voice that sent Padmé's adrenaline into overdrive. She turned, and her silky brown hair flipped over her shoulders. Anakin Skywalker stood there, with a small, hopeful grin on his face. His eyes were filled with question. Padmé gave a quick survey of Anakin, and she did a double take. His blond curls was nicely cut and spiked, like when he was a padawan under Obi-wan. He was, for the first time since they re-met, NOT dressed in his Jedi robes. Instead, he was simply clad in a thin long sleeved white shirt (A/N: Think AOTC. Anakin while meditating. That shirt.) and a pair of dark pants. He looked like an ordinary nineteen year old boy.  
  
"Anakin?" The sweet voice was slightly incredulous. Anakin walked a few steps towards her to cover up their distance, until they were standing face to face. He glanced deep into her eyes. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "For losing my temper yesterday. I was a little upset."  
  
"I'm not blaming you," she assured him, as they continue walking down the beach. "So what's with the commoner's clothes? Doesn't seem like you, Master Jedi," she teased. Anakin gave a chuckle and pulled his head back, enjoying the warm sunshine, or rather, sunshines (2 suns).  
  
"Haven't felt such good weather in a long time," he commented, invading her question.  
  
"I almost forgot you hate the cold." Padmé whacked his arm lightly. "And you're changing the subject, Anakin."  
  
"Am I?" He smirked at her, and suddenly held her hand in his. Padmé's eyes widened and she stopped suddenly, looking up at him. Anakin's lopsided smirk faded, and he looked at her, the very personification of serious. "I've thought about this for the whole night. I know it's wrong, but for the first time in my life, I can't control the feeling coursing through my veins. You're in my very soul, tormenting me." He raised his hand and brushed against her smooth cheek gently. "I don't want to pretend anymore. Ani IS a part of me. I can't hide it." He leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers. "I love you."  
  
Padmé couldn't speak, no words seemed right for the moment. She invaded his intense stare shyly, her face turning to a deep red. Anakin misread her expression, and he took a step back. She turned back to look at him, surprised at his reaction. Anakin gave a bittersweet smile. "My mistake," he apologized. He turned to walk away, when Padmé grabbed his arm.  
  
"Ani."  
  
It was only a word, but that word meant so much to him. He turned his head and gave his lopsided grin. "Let's have fun, after all, you are on vacation now," he reminded the senator.  
  
"Away we go then," Padmé said, wrapping her hand around Anakin's. Anakin squeezed it lightly, and looked at her, a light, teasing glint in his eyes.  
  
"Your wish is my command, milady."  
  
Apparently, it was the wrong thing to say as Padmé untangled her hand from his sharply. Anakin tilted his head, puzzled. "Don't ever call me that," Padmé told him, or rather, ordered him.  
  
"Call you what?"  
  
"Milady."  
  
Anakin nodded, as he gained understanding of what was going on. He reached for her hand again, with a smile on his face. "Jedi' honor," he half- teased, half-stated. "No more milady." Slowly, he gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. "Let's go. Padmé."  
  
*** "Thank you," Anakin said to the food seller, as he took a steaming hot plate of Bantha's meat from him. He shifted to the plate to his left hand, and used his right to dig out some credits. Thanking the seller again, he carried the plate almost effortlessly with one hand and weaved through the crowd to the far side of the town square, where a lone bench stood proudly.  
  
Anakin stopped short, his mouth dropping in awe. He fantasized about her everyday, although he would have never admitted it, but seeing her on the bench, with the sun highlighting her silky brown hair, he felt as though he had flown right up to the center of the force. He stood there, wanting to memorize her features, her every movement. He didn't dare to believe that such a beautiful angel would be his. What right did he had to have her? What did she see in an ex-slave from Tattooine? His brain couldn't comprehend that, but his heart could.  
  
Anakin was in love.  
  
*** Padmé stared at the people walking past her, observing the crowd and smelling the different aroma of food from the different stores. It had been a long time since she stepped foot on public property as a normal, ordinary girl. Ever since she was ten, she had been trained to be a politician. She never really tasted the life of a commoner.  
  
She furrowed her brow as she caught sight of a passing couple. Her thoughts flew to Anakin, and as usual, the very thought of him made her feel like there was hope somewhere in this galaxy. She looked at the huge chrono on the town's tower, the light in her eyes dimming. Her happiness turned to anxiety, as she noted that it's been ten minutes since Anakin left. She tried to calm herself, by stating logic. After all, Anakin was a Jedi, and one of the best at that. He can take care of himself. But that didn't sastify her anxiety. She would only be appeased by the sight of Anakin himself.  
  
She turned around, feeling a pair of eyes on her. Even before she turned, she knew that it was Anakin. No one could stare at her and make her heart beat faster. She walked towards her Jedi protector, and the man she love, smiling in amusement at his stunned look.  
  
"Ani?" She called out, waving her hand in front of his face. Anakin continued staring at her intensely, in a world of his own. She laughed then, a laugh, that to Anakin, sounded like melodic bells ringing all at once, creating a symphony that only he could hear. "Ani, you're standing in the middle of the town square. Everyone's staring." Anakin didn't react. Sighing in mock resignment, Padmé pulled him over to the bench she had vacated moments ago. "Sit." Anakin sat in obedience, still staring at her. Again, Padmé laughed. She sat down next to him, and took the plate of Bantha's meat from him, before letting out a soft cry, as the hot plate scalded her hand.  
  
Immediately, Anakin snapped out of his trance, his eyes narrowing in concern. He grabbed her hand and examined carefully. Although he was a Jedi knight, he had learned some stuff from the healers in the Jedi temple. Using the force, he levitated a piece of leaf towards him. Placing it on the injured area, he blew lightly on the leaf, using the force to cool and cure the scalded area. He took off the leaf and re-examined Padmé's hand, his eyes flicking from her palm to her face. Finally sastified, he let go of her palm.  
  
Padmé had been silent throughout the strange procedure, her brown opals studying Anakin. He seemed. irritated. She didn't know what to say, and so, she lowered her eyes, focussing on Anakin's hand. For the first time, she realised that his hand too was scalded, and was swollen and very red. Anakin seemed to not notice his own injury, but instead, fussed over hers. She felt her tears welling up, and she blinked them back. No guy had ever done that, took care of her even though they were in desperate need of help.  
  
"Ani, your hand," Padmé started. Anakin looked down and his eyes lit in surprise. He brought his hand to eye level, as he realised that he too was scalded. Repeating the same procedure he had done to Padmé's hand, he cured himself, before turning to her. He looked at her hand again, as if afraid the burn was going to appear again. "Ani, I'm fine."  
  
"I know," he replied. He touched her face, the rough callous of his thumb gently caressing her cheeks. "Don't do that again." Padmé opened her mouth, ready to blurt out 'Do what'. Anakin rushed on, explaining. "When you get hurt, it hurts me, so so much. I feel your pain, Padmé. If you have to be injured, let me take your place," he said. "Don't ever do that again."  
  
The tears rushed out before she could stop it. His confession shook her to the bottom of her soul. She leaned into his open arms, and he wrapped his strong arms around her, softly whispering soothing words to her. As she laid her head on his chest, Anakin felt a burst of possessiveness.  
  
"You're always be my angel. I promise you, no one will ever take you away from me." ***  
  
A/N: Review please. At least let it hit thrity-five. What do you say? 


	8. Apart yet together

Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me. blah blah blah.  
  
A/N: Carl's Anakin's padawan, by the way.  
  
"Anakin, the Separatists and Count Dooku has been captured and dwelt with. We have also found out that the Dark Lord is none other then Palpatine." Obi-wan calmly informed his friend through the hologram.  
  
Anakin snorted, shaking his head. "I knew that politicians weren't to be trusted. To think that Palpatine would be the one who is disrupting the force." As if an afterthought, Anakin added. "How are you, Master Obi-wan, and my padawan?"  
  
"We are both fine, Anakin. It was a tough battle. It would have been better if you were there. But you had to protect the Senator of Naboo, and you had to stick to your mandate." Obi-wan paused for breath, his hand stroking his beard unconsciously. "Which reminds me, Anakin. The danger is over. You can come home now." Obi-wan expected Anakin to jump for joy; after all, he hates politicians. Instead, Anakin's face fell. "What is it, Anakin?"  
  
"Oh, its nothing, Master Obi-wan. It's just that I have gotten use the senator's company. That's all," he assured his friend. Obi-wan nodded.  
  
"Well, you must come back sooner or later. Anakin, the council has decided to give you the rank of Jedi Master. You shall be on the Jedi Council." Obi- wan related this piece of good news to his padawan.  
  
Anakin stared at the hologram, his hands rubbing his ears violently. "Master?"  
  
"Oh no, Anakin. It is I who would be calling you master soon," Obi-wan teased. He turned to face someone outside the range of the hologram. Obi- wan nodded to the unseen person, before turning back to Anakin. "Anakin. You must come back now. The council will give you a day."  
  
Anakin wanted to protest, to demand an extra day, but years of Jedi training had gave him self-control. He knew that his orders were to be obeyed, and he respected that. "Yes, master." His heart heavy with lead, Anakin switched off the hologram, and turned, only find Padmé standing behind. In the swirl of his feelings after Obi-wan had given him his orders, he had not noticed her presence.  
  
"You're going," Padmé stated, her voice a soft monotone. Anakin nodded, knowing that there was nothing else he could do or say. "I see," this time, her tone was resigned and tight with sadness.  
  
"Padmé, you know that if I could stay, I would," Anakin pleaded, begging for her to understand. She did. But not in the way he would like.  
  
"But you're a Jedi. You're going to be on the Council. You can't stay. Not even for me." At the last point, Padmé's voice broke. Her honey-brown eyes were wet and glistening with unshed tears, but she lifted her chin, trying to regain a little bit of her dignity. "I understand. Perfectly." She nodded her head at Anakin regally, and even though her tears were falling down her face, she said, "Have a safe journey, Master Jedi."  
  
"Padmé, don't do this. Please." Anakin reached for her hand, but she snatched it away. With a mumbled 'excuse me', she ran out of his room, leaving Anakin alone. From afar, Anakin looked like a typical grim and solemn Jedi Knight. His eyes however, were the window to the soul, and right now, his soul was in terrible pain. ***  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
"So Carl, how are you doing with Master Obi-wan as your master?" Anakin asked, as he walked side by side with Carl-Juan, who was his ex-padawan. After Anakin became a true Jedi Master and became one of the privilege few to be on the Jedi council, he had given his padawan to the care of Master Obi-wan, Anakin's ex-master, and good friend.  
  
"Master Obi-wan's a good man," Carl replied. "But I do miss you master," he said, looking up at Anakin, who smiled kindly at him.  
  
"Aren't you glad that Obi-wan's not as uptight as me?" Anakin teased, ruffling Carl's short crew cut.  
  
"You were uptight master," Carl allowed. "But you did it for the good of me. I am grateful, master. You chose me to be your padawan, and it was a great honour. I'm just upset that I can no longer fulfil that position."  
  
"Carl, you can't be my padawan. But you can be my little brother," Anakin said with an easy grin. "I would be greatly pleased to have you as my little brother. So what do you say?" Even before Carl answered, Anakin knew what the answer would be. A huge, resounding yes.  
  
Carl glanced up at Anakin as they walked the rest of the way in silence. Anakin sure has changed since the last time Carl saw him. He was laughing and joking and giving witty, sarcastic comments much more now. He looked more his age, than the old uptight dude he had been. Just a couple of months ago, Carl wouldn't have walked with Anakin and joked and teased like brothers; Anakin would have lectured him about respect.  
  
"We've reached," Anakin announced, as they stood on the welcome mat outside Carl's quarters. "Give me regards to Obi-wan, yes?" Carl nodded and entered, leaving Anakin to wander around again. As he entered HIS own very huge quarters, he couldn't help but feel alone, even though all the Jedi in the temple knew him, some personally, some not so. After all, the chosen one does get some fame around.  
  
Anakin walked towards the window and glanced out at the dark sky, his force- attuned eyes studying the stars. His eyes focused on a distant star, a planet. Naboo. "Goodnight, Padmé," he whispered, like what he always did since he returned to Coruscant. ***  
  
Padmé got ready for bed. She looked out the window as she did every night since Anakin left, as if hoping he would suddenly appear and take her in his arms. Nope. Just a dark sky. She sighed and closed her eyes, and as she fell into a dreamless state, she seemed to hear Anakin's voice, travelling through space and time, as she had heard every night since the fateful day he left.  
  
"Goodnight, Padmé." ***  
  
  
  
A/N: I'll try to write sooner. But how's this, 50 reviews, and I'll write a super long chapter. Deal? . =P R/R please.  
  
P/S: I don't really know about the ranks of the Jedi, so pardon me if I got any thing wrong. After all, this IS AU. So I can afford a little mistake here and there, yeah? 


	9. Pain for two

Disclaimer: Belongs all to George Lucas. Just borrowing the characters for awhile. =P  
  
A/N: Thank you guys SO much. I really enjoyed the reviews. They really gave me encouragement. Alrighty then, here's the long story I promised. =P  
  
"Milady, the supreme chancellor wishes to see you," Cordé announced, her face passive. She turned to face Padmé directly. "He wants me to tell you that you owe him, and now it is your time to repay him," Cordé repeated Palpantine's statement. Although she spoke in a low monotone, her eyes showed great fear for Padmé.  
  
Padmé stared at her incredulously. "Haven't he been captured by the Jedi?" At the mention of Jedi, her tone turned bitter, sad. "I don't see what I have owed him. Cordé," she ordered. "Go inform the Jedi Council, now."  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, milady," a soft, mocking tone cut in. Palpatine entered the room, his face hidden in the hood of his black cloak - the clothes of a Sith lord. His sharp, pale nose protruded out, like a witch.  
  
"Guards!" Padmé shouted, standing her ground, as she faced up to one of the most dangerous man in the galaxy. Darth Sidious laughed menacingly, as he smiled mockingly at the naïve twenty-four years old.  
  
"You were always too young to know the power you hold, Padmé. I was the one who backed you up, to bring you up to where you are now," Sidious said, his voice raising with anger at every word. "I made you who you are today. And you couldn't even be bothered to save me!"  
  
"I became a senator because of my abilities," Padmé retorted bravely, even though she was quivering with fear deep insight. "The queen respected that. That's why she suggested I become a senator."  
  
"And who do you think suggested that to her, my dear child. It was me, all me. I must admit, I didn't have much use for you, until I saw the way young Skywalker looked at you." Sidious waved his hand suddenly, and Cordé dropped to the ground, as if dead.  
  
Padmé rushed over to her handmaiden, shaking her violently, muttering her name softly under her breath. "Don't worry, milady. She's merely in a coma, just as the rest of your household staff are. It's just you and me." With that sentence, Sidious pulled back his hood, showing his gleaming white hair. "I am old, and trapped, like a Regit (A/N: A violent beast I made up. Think of it as what we normally call Tiger.) in a cage. I deserve to roam free, I own this galaxy!"  
  
"Surrender now, Palpantine. Or is it Darth Sidious now?" Padmé retorted, taking a step back from the now agitated Sidious.  
  
"Surrender? My child, I will never surrender. You will see, when the Empire is formed, you will see how much good it will do to the planets!" He leaned towards the frightened senator. "You were part of my plan."  
  
Padmé was now feeling a wave of new feeling - confusion. She remembered his previous sentence. "I never was part of your evil plan. If I knew that you would turn your back on the republic, I would have never suggested you to be the supreme chancellor and let you get away with your evil!" She stiffened her already rigid back. "And what does Anakin has to do with all this?"  
  
"Everything. He is the chosen one. The one with the force. To bring him up in darkness, that is his destiny." Sidious raised his palm, and a chair moved towards him. He sat down casually, his head tilted up. "For some reason, Young Skywalker was besotted with you. I had to use you, to bring him, to show him his path. You."  
  
"Anakin will never join you!" Padmé cried out with conviction, her eyes flashing with anger, anger at the thought of Sidious ruining Anakin. The thought of Anakin seemed to give her strength and confidence, and she took a step forward. "Leave Sidious. Now."  
  
Sidious gave a snort of laughter. "You are a naïve one, aren't you? Anakin WILL come and save you. And then, he will kill you." With a laugh that shook Padmé to the bone, Sidious raised his hand. He brought his hand down onto her head, and Padmé slowly entered the world of darkness. She could only think of one person.  
  
Anakin.  
  
***  
  
Anakin swung his lightsabar in a series of hard, quick strokes, his body moving fluidly throughout the obstacles in the training room. His mind was focused on nothing but the force, when suddenly a huge blast of feelings entered right to the depth of his soul. Anakin screamed at the anguish, bring his lightsabar down on an obstacle, sending it flying to pieces. He collapsed on the floor, his head between his legs. After what it seemed like eternity, he looked up, his eyes filled with panic. And fear.  
  
"Padme."  
  
***  
  
"Master Yoda," Anakin burst into the room, shouting. "There's something wrong. I know there's something wrong. Maste-," he stopped short, realising that Master Yoda was not alone.  
  
"Master Anakin," Obi-wan said, bowing respectfully. Anakin nodded awkwardly, before turning back to the little green man. However, Yoda knew what to say, for he nodded wisely.  
  
"Care for her, you do," he stated. Even though it was not a question, Anakin nodded. He wanted to rush to the point, but was to respectful to say so. "Love her, even you do?" Anakin hesitated at that question. He knew, more than anyone, that love was forbidden for him. But he nodded bravely. Master Yoda sighed. "One step to the dark side, you have walked. Not good, it is."  
  
"Master, I'm sorry. But I love her. I would give up everything for her, including being a Jedi," Anakin declared.  
  
Obi-wan had been respectfully silent, but now he gave a sharp cry. "Anakin!"  
  
Anakin turned to his friend, and the man he treated as the father he never had. "I'm sorry." He turned back to Yoda, and his eyes flashed defiantly. For the first time in his life, Anakin stood up to Master Yoda. "I will save her, whether you help me or not." He took out his lightsabar and quietly placed it on the table, as a sign of his end as a Jedi. However, before he could walk away, the lightsabar flew back to him. Surprised, Anakin looked at Yoda.  
  
"Save her first, we must. Talk of others, we do later." With that, Master Yoda trotted out of the room, with Anakin and Obi-wan following after obediently.  
  
***  
  
A shimmering figure of someone that looked a lot like Anakin beckoned to Padmé, his eyes begging her to come to him. Padmé ran towards him, but the road seemed to stretch for eternity. She paused for breath, trying to breathe in fresh air. She ran forward again, but it did not seemed to make a difference in the distant. She finally collapsed onto the ground. Looking up, she saw the figure disappear.  
  
A slap woke Padmé up. She glared at the hooded figure, recognizing the face behind it. All the horror of the past few hours rushed back to her head, and suddenly wished she was back in her unconscious state. "What do you want from me?" She begged, struggling from her chain.  
  
"Your darling Skywalker. Milady wouldn't be so selfish as to deny me that, will you?" His voice held a dangerous singsong tone to it. He spoke to Padmé as though she was a three year kid.  
  
"Anakin is not mine. He doesn't love me," she said. She paused for awhile, and tears began to well up. "He doesn't love me."  
  
"That's a lie and you kow it, milady. Anakin Skywalker will give his life for you," Sidious said confidently. "And when I am done with him, he will kill you." With a scowl, he slapped her again, just for his own sadistic pleasure, and walked off.  
  
Padmé could only stare at his retreating back. Her face was sore and her body was aching. Her body was in pain, but her heart was in a more intensive pain. She tried to, but she just couldn't stop herself from thinking of Anakin. She love him, more than life itself, she love him so much she wished that he wouldn't come and rescue her. She would rather die, than ruin Anakin. She gave an ironic smile as she realised one thing. Sidious had been repeating how she would die under Anakin's hands. She would gladly die under Anakin's hand, then anyone else.  
  
"Don't come here, Anakin, please," She muttered, as her system finally collapsed from lack of food and energy, and she fell once again into the open arms of darkness.  
  
***  
  
"I WILL go," Anakin insisted firmly, his eyes and posture challenging anyone who object. Mace Windu sighed and waved his hand.  
  
"Go if you will, Anakin. But remember, Darth Sidious will use your love to turn you. You MUST be mindful of your thoughts. Don't let your feelings control you," Windu advised. "You will go alone, Anakin, for that is what Sidious has demanded." He paused. The silence in the room was deafening. "Don't turn evil, Anakin, for your sake and for the galaxy's sake."  
  
***  
  
  
  
OK. I hope this is long enough. It looks long in Microsoft Words. =P. Hmmm, how's this. I left it at a cliffhanger. Seventy reviews, and I'll continue. Wahaha. =P. Seriously. 70 reviews. Deal? 


	10. Not a chapter... but an A/N

Just a note. Thanks guys once again for your reviews. I'm gonna be really busy this few days. But I promise... within 3 days I'll have the story posted. ! =P 


	11. A damsel in distress

Disclaimer: Georgie Porgie owns this story. George Lucas owns Star Wars.  
  
A/n: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. and for those who thought I couldn't get seventy reviews, *sticks out tongue*. Hehe. Ok. Shan't bore you with my insane rambling.  
  
"Ana-, Master Anakin, Master Anakin." Obi-wan's rushing footsteps could be heard from behind, closing up the distance between him and Anakin. "Master Anakin," he repeated, exasperated. "Didn't you hear me?"  
  
"I'm in a rush, Obi-wan," was the curt, authoritive reply. Anakin continued walking, then stopped in annoyance. Being brought out in the very correct manner of a Jedi, he had been taught never to turn his back on his master, even an ex-master. It was just plain rude to do so. He waited for Obi-wan to catch up with him, before turning to face him, expecting a lecture. "Obi- wan, if you want to scold me, hurry up."  
  
Obi-wan gave a tired, bittersweet smile, his long hair and beard suddenly making him seem older than he really is. Anakin felt his annoyance give way to concern, concern for the man he loved like a father, and his posture relaxed, his head bowed slightly. Obi-wan noted all that, although not a word he said about it. "I know my reaction earlier on was a little." Obi- wan trailed off, his hands waving around in a circular movement, as he struggled for the right word. "A little overwhelming," he finally said.  
  
"You don't say," Anakin drawled sarcastically, with a small smirk on his face. "I thought you would break the rule and kill a fellow Jedi," he deadpanned.  
  
"I have more control than what you think of me, Anakin." Obi-wan sighed in resignment. "You're grown up, Anakin. Wiser than I have ever been, and much stronger. I can't control you anymore. Do you love her?"  
  
Anakin seemed surprised at the abrupt question that Obi-wan posted out of the blue, but he nodded. "Yes," he said, in a voice that was soft and quiet, yet firm and true.  
  
Obi-wan studied his old padawan, his slightly hunched back, his blond curls, his deep blue eyes, his smirk, his posture. Yes, Anakin has grown up. With a nod, Obi-wan put his hand on Anakin's shoulders. "I'm going with you, Anakin."  
  
"Obi-wan, I appreciate it. I really do, but-," Anakin stopped in mid- sentence as he noticed Obi-wan's stern glare.  
  
"Do you want to save her or not?" Anakin nodded, a little meekly. If the situation weren't filled with so much tension, Obi-wan would have found it ironically amusing. "Then I'm going with you. You will need help on the way, and I can back you up." His smile faded. "For both yours and her sake, treat her well when you save her," he advised. Anakin nodded, silently thanking his old master for having much faith in him, when he realised his master had said WHEN, and not IF.  
  
"I will. Rest assure," Anakin said. He paused for awhile, as if thinking something over. "Master," he added. Obi-wan nodded.  
  
"Anakin, you'll fly the plane well, understand?" He told his friend, as they walked towards the flyer.  
  
"Yes master." Anakin smirked as they jumped into the seat. "I forgot you hate flyng," he delievered the blow, causing Obi-wan's face to redden. Although their casual bantering had eased the tension in the situation, Anakin's heart was heavy. He closed his eyes tiredly, and Padmé's face flashed through his mind. ^I'm coming Padmé. Hold on, please.^  
  
***  
  
"Where in the galaxy is that blasted Skywalker?" Sidious shouted, lighting up his red lightsabar, the colour of the Sith. He turned to one frightened follower, and in one angry slash, sliced his head off. The other followers shrank away in fear, and Sidious glared at each one of them. "Fear. You feel the fear? I'll show you FEAR if you don't get me Skywalker!" As if adding the exclaimation mark to his threat, he poked through the decapitated body of the unfortunate man.  
  
Feeling a little satisfied, and his anger almost gone, he walked towards Padmé's cell. As he got closer to the cell, his hand itched and instinctively closed over his lightsabar. A smile of pure evil crept up his face, as he looked forward to yet another session of torture.  
  
He opened the steel door with a wave of his hand, and with his sing-song tone, he called out, "I'm home." Even before the door could close behind him, an echo of high-pitched scream could be heard.  
  
***  
  
A/n: Before you say anything, I know. This is a really really short chapter. *Ducks from lightsabars thrown everwhere.* Sorry. I'm really very very very busy. Can't even find time to check my email. But I *WILL* update. So. about the reviews. *voice changes to a business-like tone*. how about ninety-five? Pretty please?  
  
P/s: To Lisa, I'm sorry. I've never seen or played Final Fantasy 5. =P. Coincidence, I guess. =P 


	12. Saved by the knight

Disclaimer: George owns the whole of Star Wars. Why couldn't I been born twenty-five years earlier? I could be the one who invented it!!! =P  
  
A/N: Just a note to Darth Taq. Reviews pretty much boost my non-existent ego. And it helps see if my story really is good or am I just fooling myself. =P. I'll try not to beg for more reviews. But I'll be glad if you do.  
  
To Mich: Sorry about the sticking out of tongue. It's a habit. =P. See? =P. Ahgh! Ok. I'm stopping, I'm stopping. =P  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* Anakin. Anakin..  
  
Anakin turned his around, trying to locate the sweet voice that spoke his name. An image formed in his mind. A small, vulnerable brown-haired senator, with the sweetest brown eyes ever. Padmé.  
  
"Where are you? Come back!" He shouted as the voice and image faded away, covered by a growing dark shadow. "No! No! Padmé!"  
  
"Anakin. Anakin. Wake up." Obi-wan shook his friend hard. Anakin opened his deep blue eyes suddenly, startling Obi-wan. "Sheesh, Anakin. I have a weak heart," Obi-wan teased, as he sat beside Anakin. His eyes studied his old padawan. Anakin looked positively terrified. His eyes were filled with pain and a quiet but burning anger. His forehead was filled with beads of pespiration and his soft blond curls has fallen down his forehead. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I must go to her, Obi-wan. She suffers so. I must go to her soon. Darth Sidious is torturing her. I can feel it. The pain is unbearable."  
  
"You must maintain control Anakin. Remember all you have learnt throughout the years. Padmé is a strong woman. You must be strong for her too," Obi- wan adviced. They both turned to look at a sudden series of beeping from R- 4. Even before C-3PO could translate, the two wise Jedi Knights stood up, and got ready for landing.  
  
***  
  
"Well, well. It seems that your Jedi Skywalker has arrived," Padmé heard the now familiar sing-song voice. "A little slower than expected, but he's here." Through her slips between consciousness and unconsciousness, Padmé could see, through her glazed eyes, a black shadowy man. A man that looked small and weak, but could command tremendous power. As her mind tried to understand the news, her heart had already been beating in panic. She could feel him, closer with each step.  
  
"Anakin," she gasped.  
  
"Yes, young Skywalker has arrived." Sidious unlocked the chains that held her to the wet wall, and Padmé collasped onto the floor, having lost all her strength through the days of intense torture. As if appearing out of the blue, two of the Sith followers carried her out of the door, with Sidious leading. Padmé cried in pain with each step, as their hands cut through her wounds. She left a trail of blood behind her.  
  
***  
  
"Anakin. We must be careful. This seems a little too easy," Obi-wan cautioned, as they entered yet another empty room.  
  
"Yes. I have the same feeling. It's too easy. It's as though Palp-, Sidious wants us to enter. I fear an ambush, master." He turned quizically, as his master feared to respond. Obi-wan was gone. Anakin's eyebrows raised up, and his alert level rose to a height he never thought was possible. Obi-wan couldn't have disappeared from behind him. He would have felt it. "Master? Obi-wan? Obi-wan!"  
  
"Don't bother. Master Kenobi is safe, for the time being," a soft, sing- song voice cackled from behind. Anakin turned sharply.  
  
"Sidious!" He fought the urge to rush forward with his lightsabar, but instead took control of his feelings. He clenched his fist and tried to meditate, when he heard a cry of pain from next to Sidious. Padmé.  
  
As Anakin laid eyes on his beloved, his anger rose greatly. It took Anakin all the will power and self control he had from training over the years to not brutally destroy Sidious. But he knew he had to have patience. As he took another look at Padmé, his heart seemed to break into pieces.  
  
Padmé's luscious brown hair was stuck to her face, and it was filled with dried blood. Her face had been beaten so badly; her eyes was swollen and her left eye was bleeding. Her nose looked broken. Her face had swelled up to that of what the Earthlings call, a frog. Her clothes were tattered and torn, and showed off more scars on her body, some still fresh and bleeding.  
  
"What do you want Darth Sidious?" Anakin shouted, his hands clenching so tight that his nails dug into the flesh of his palm, drawing blood.  
  
"I want a trade," was the reply. Sidious nodded and his followers dropped Padmé onto a chair, seeming oblivious to her muffled cry of pain as she bit her lips. They strapped her around the chair with soft metal rod.  
  
"What trade?" Anakin asked cautiously, his eyes alert and sharp. Although he seemed to be looking at Padmé, he used the force to allow him to see and feel any movement from Sidious.  
  
"You." Anakin looked surprised, and he tilted his head with a quizzical snort. Sidious merely smile, his cold, hard smile. "You can laugh all you want young Skywalker. I've mae my offer. If you join the dark side and submit to me, you can sit on my right hand and rule the empire with me. If you embrace your fear, your anger and submit to me totally, I'll free the girl."  
  
"And my master?"  
  
"Obi-wan will have to stay. But the girl gets to live," Sidious tempted, as he casually sat on the chair next to Padmé. Anakin looked over at Padmé; she had once again fell into unconsciousness. His eyes hardened as he felt himself being pulled into two different directions. Suddenly, he seemed to hear Mace Windu's voice, loud and clear in his mind.  
  
"Don't turn evil, Anakin, for your sake and for the galaxy's sake."  
  
Anakin made his decision. He looked at the unconscious, broken figure strapped to the chair. "Sidious, I will join you."  
  
Sidious gave a booming laugh and walked towards Anakin. "I knew you would see things my way, Ani." He wrapped his arms around Anakin in a bear hug, when suddenly he doubled over, in pain. Anakin pulled out his blue lightsabar from Sidious' stomach, not even wincing as the guts fell out.  
  
"Over my dead body, Sidious. I will never join the dark side. You think too little of me." He stabbed Sidious again, this time in his heart, ending his misery. He wanted to torture Sidious, but he knew that he could not allow his feelings and actions to get out of control. He smiled slightly at the dead body, before deactivating his lightsabar. "By the way, only one person can call me Ani, and that's obviously not you."  
  
He looked up tenderly at the broken girl, and gently undo her straps, trying to minimise the pain. With his strong arms, he scooped her up gently, and held her effortlessly. "You're be all right," he whispered.  
  
***  
  
It's been days since he returned to Coruscant. After his battle with Sidious, he had called for backup. The other Sith followers were dealt with and Obi-wan was found, injured, but alive.  
  
Padmé however, was another matter. She was still in a coma, and even the Jedi healers felt the worse for her. Each day, Anakin would visit her in the spacious room, and just sit there, holding her hand, begging her to wake up. Nothing could make him leave her for even the slightest moment. Every night, he would walk back to his quarters, heavy-hearted, his eyes filled with intense pain. Not even his old padawan, Carl, or his recovering ex-master, Obi-wan, could cheer him up.  
  
This day was no different. He walked into the room, and took a breath, before smiling bravely. He sat on his usual chair and took her limp, pale hand.  
  
"I'm waiting for you, wherever you are. I'll also be there waiting," he whispered. "Wake up, please."  
  
***  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm ending the chapter here. wahaha. I'm thinking of putting this as the last chapter. Or should I continue? Give me your suggestions. I know I promised I won't give an ultimatum on the reviews, but do review. thanks. 


	13. Love will find a way

Legal Disclaimer: Not mine. Full stop. Don't sue me.  
  
A/N: OK. Thanks to all you folks out there. here's another chapter for you! Did you think I was really gonna leave it at that? Haha. =P. By the way, ^^ means thoughts/flashbacks.  
  
^Master Anakin!!!^ A loud childish shout ran through Anakin's brain as he layed on his bed, asleep. ^Master Anakin!^ The voice called out, louder and higher, jolting Anakin out of his not-so-fitful sleep.  
  
^Carl?^ Anakin returned the thought, confused.  
  
^Master Anakin. Finally. You've woken up. I was just about to force-throw something to you.^ There was a sheepish pause. ^But my powers aren't good enough and I'm nowhere near your quarters.^  
  
^I'm presumed you woke me up for a matter, Carl?^ By this time, Anakin had slipped on his Jedi robes over his thin, plain shirt. His lightsabar that had settled comfortably under his pillow flew to his outstretched palm.  
  
^Master Anakin. Senator Amidala has awoken.^ There was no reply. Carl scratched his head, puzzled. ^Master?^ He turned to Obi-wan and Master Yoda. "Master Anakin's not answering," he informed them.  
  
Before the two wise men, or rather, one wise man and one little green wrinkled creature could say a word, Anakin rushed through the door to Padmé's room, where she had been resting for nearly a month now.  
  
"Padmé," he gasped as he entered, braking suddenly when he saw the Jedi healer, the two Jedi knight and his ex-padawan. He bowed politely, but his eyes were anxious.  
  
Yoda nodded knowingly. "Time alone, Anakin wants with the senator. Leave, we all must." Anakin flushed a deep red, as he bowed again in thanks. As the Jedi masters and padawans walked off, Obi-wan stopped beside Anakin.  
  
"Be calm," he whispered, before hobbling off on one leg, trying to catch up with the rest. Anakin paused at his friend's words. Clenching his jaw, he turned at the corner, and caught sight of the bed, or specifically, what lies on the bed.  
  
"Padmé," he whispered gently, as he walked quietly towards the bed, as if his normal footsteps would shake the whole of Coruscant. "Hey," he greeted, as he sat on his usual chair.  
  
Padmé, to his shock, turned away and covered the thick blanket over her. "Go away," she cried out, from under the blanket.  
  
"Padmé?" His voice was soft, yet lost and confused. "What? What did I do?" Without waiting for a reply, he tenderly turned her over to face him, and his voice caught in his throat. The wounds hadn't seem so bad when she was in a coma, but now Anakin could see the swollen bulge of her face, the blood that soaked her bandages.  
  
"Don't look at me like that," she begged, her voice breaking.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't want you to see me like that."  
  
Anakin smiled tenderly, then slowly and deliberately kissed her softly on her bruised forehead. "You still look beautiful to me," he whispered. Staring deep into her brown eyes, that beautiful eyes that never changed, Anakin declared softly, yet firmly. "No matter what happens, wherever you go, I'll be waiting at the end. I love you."  
  
***  
  
  
  
A/N: That's the end I guess. Thanks for following me throughout this entire story. I enjoyed it and hope you did too. If yo want me to write an extra chapter, I guess I could. But if not, then here's your happy ending. Review please! 


	14. And they lived happily ever after...

Legal disclaimer: George's.  
  
A/n: Yet another chapter. Hmmm. I guess this is going to be my last. It's pretty much the epilogue. Yay!  
  
"Lucas, sir, please to meet you." Anakin smiled kindly at the Jedi healer padawan, shaking his hand firmly.  
  
"Lucas is it? Where is your master?" Lucas hurriedly explained, tripping over his words. Anakin nodded slowly, trying to comprehend the excited Jedi's speech. "She's on a mission to Karonia, and you are in charge of Senator Amidala. Did I get everything right?"  
  
"Yes master Anakin," replied the respectful, lanky boy, bowing. Anakin gave him an easy grin, petting him on his shoulders.  
  
"Relax, young one. You said your name was Lucas?"  
  
"Yes master Anakin. Lucas Jader." Anakin nodded again. Lucas looked even older than Anakin's nineteen years, and Anakin felt awkward at being referred to as Master Anakin.  
  
"How old are you, Lucas?" He finally asked, curious, as they made their way to Padmé's quarters.  
  
"Twenty-two, Master Anakin." Anakin glanced at him, a wry smirk on his face. "Please, Lucas. No Master. I'm younger than you. I do not deserve that much respect. And I do apologize for my earlier sentence." At Lucas' quizzical shrug, he explained. "You know, for calling you young one, when I am, in actual fact, much younger."  
  
"No, Master Anakin. You are much wiser. And stronger too. I dare not use my age to compare to your wisdom."  
  
Anakin laughed. "One day you will have as much wisdom as me. And maybe even stronger." As they reached the door to Padmé's quarters, Anakin took in a deep breath. After she had woken up from her coma, she had time and again pushed Anakin away, for goodness-knows-what reasons. He had tried to ask the healers, but all they did was smile uncomfortably at him, and told him to be patient.  
  
Oh, he had tried to be patient. He had already been very very patient, but seeing Padmé suffering quietly cracked his heart, slowly, painfully. Lucas cast him a questioning look, before opening the door. Anakin followed in, standing respectfully at one side as Lucas examined Padmé. Giving her some herbs and medicine to drink, he asked her a few daily questions, to make the medical examination seemed less awkward.  
  
After the usual check-up routine, Lucas turned to Anakin with a nod, before packing his stuff and walking out of the room, leaving the two in privacy. Anakin fingered with the sleeves of his Jedi robes, his black boots shuffling the smooth floor as he headed towards the chair beside her bed.  
  
"Hey," he greeted, with his trademark lopsided grin, giving him a cheerful look. But it was forced, as was his enthusiastic voice. Padmé seemed to noticed, and although she said not a word, her eyes showed a turmoil of feelings. She stared up at the ceiling, ignoring Anakin.  
  
Anakin licked his suddenly dry lips, and sighed. He had enough. It's been weeks (two, to be precise) since she woke up and gave him the cold shoulder. If she was upset, then she should tell him. Damnit! He deserved the right to know why she was hurting him so. He had given her his heart, and it felt as though she was stepping on it. Bloody Sith! He was going to get it over and done with. If she rejects him, then he will gladly leave her, and even wish her happiness with someone else. Anakin was a possessive guy, but he also knew that forcing her would not make her happy. And if she isn't happy, he wouldn't be happy.  
  
Taking a huge mouthful of air, Anakin calmed himself. "Padmé. Did I do something wrong? Please, tell me. Don't keep silent. I beg you; your silence is deafening. If I did something wrong, scold me, hit me, do whatever you want. Don't torment me."  
  
For what it seemed like the first time since she woke up, Padmé turned to him, her huge brown eyes that seemed bigger in her thin and hollow face, studying him. "Torment?" She whispered softly.  
  
Anakin leaned closer to her, and his voice caught in his throat. Slowly, deliberately, he enunciated. "You are in my very soul, tormenting me." He raised his head sharply, and his gaze focused on the door. Using the force, he opened the door, before turning to Padmé again. "There's the open door. You make the choice. If you want me to leave you alone and never bother you for the rest of my life, just say it, and I will walk out that door, and out of your life."  
  
He stared into those lovely brown pools, and he silently begged her to take him back.  
  
"Go," came the soft, hoarse voice.  
  
Anakin nodded, and blinked the unwanted and unexpected tears that threatened to fall down his face. He will not cry. He cannot cry. Jedi don't cry. "All right milady. I've got it. I won't be disturbing you anymore." He reached into the deep pockets of his Jedi robes, and pulled out a wrapped box. "I." He looked down. "You lost the snippet of japor I carved for you," he explained coldly, sounding much like the Jedi protector that had come to protect her so many months ago. "You can throw it away, if you want to," he added, trying to be nonchalant about it.  
  
He placed the box on the table and walked off, his head high with pride and dignity. His posture was stiff and straight and his strides were long and smart. He looked like a typical Jedi. His heart, however, was shattered.  
  
"Ani!" A soft, broken cry seemed to echo around the room, just as Anakin was about to take a step out of the open door. He paused for a moment; he could not believe his ears. Turning his upper body, his eyes sought out the feminine figure on the bed. Padmé was holding on to the snippet of japor, like it was some important jewelry,  
  
The pain seemed to softened and in its place, was happiness and love. He rushed to her bed, and held her tight.  
  
"I'm sorry," Padmé sobbed into his broad chest. "Ani, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I really didn't mean to hurt you. I just had to keep you away. Away from me."  
  
"Why?" Anakin whispered into her ears, his strong arms wrapping around her small frame, his hands running up and down her spine to calm her.  
  
"Sidious," she said, bursting into fresh sobs. At the particular moment, Anakin wished he had torture the old man before killing him. Padmé buried her head deeper into his chest, and continued. "He said I was the key to turn you evil. I was the one who can ruin your life." She paused, coming up for air. Her tear-streaked face nearly caused Anakin to break down; every tear was like a stab through his just-been-repaired heart.  
  
"I don't want to ruin you," Padmé said quietly.  
  
"Oh Padmé, you couldn't possibly ruin me. I promise you, I will never turn to the dark side. I promise." He held her tighter to him, and he could feel her arms encircling his waist and torso. Giving her his lopsided grin, he kissed her gently on the forehead, before their lips met in a soft kiss, a pledge to their relationship.  
  
***  
  
"Twins!" Lucas announced, carrying both babies into his hand. He handed the girl to Padmé, and the boy to Anakin.  
  
"So, what's the names of the two gorgeous looking babies?" Lucas, now a full-fledged Jedi healer and close friends of the two, asked curiously, comically raising his eyebrows.  
  
Anakin stared at his son; he was so small, but good in the force. Anakin could sensed it, and with growing pride, he whispered to his son. "You'll be a Jedi." He tickled the baby in the chin, before looking up at Lucas, realizing something. Both Lucas and his newborn son had bright, shining eyes.  
  
"Let's call him Luke," Anakin said, with a smirk at Lucas and a glance at Padmé, looking at her for permission. She nodded weakly, having just given birth to two beautiful babies. Looking down at the baby in her hand, she tried to think of a name for her.  
  
"Leia," she whispered. The name came so suddenly to her, and she couldn't help but say it out loud. Smiling at the baby girl that was strugging to get out of the thick blanket, Padmé looked up at Anakin. "She's going to be a strong-willed girl," she said, with a laugh.  
  
"Just like her mother," Anakin replied lovingly, sitting down on the bed, beside her. He gently scooped Leia up, and smiled proudly at his two children. Kissing Padmé lightly on the lips, he smiled his lopsided grin.  
  
"Get ready galaxy! Luke and Leia Skywalker are here!" Anakin shouted, with a laugh. Padmé laughed along, and as if their happiness was contagious, both Luke and Leia broke into bright smiles.  
  
"We're going to make it, aren't we, Ani?" Padmé asked.  
  
"We are," he replied. "Count on it."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
A/N: And that's the end! Hopefully it's good enough an ending!!! Please please please, seeing that this is the last chapter, REVIEW!!! =P 


End file.
